


Trip to the bar, does not end well

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Sam, In between Baby and Into the Mystic, Protective!Castiel, Sibling Fluff, Trans!Sam, Transphobia, ftm!sam, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Dean takes both Sam and Cas out to the Bar. It doesn’t go well.





	Trip to the bar, does not end well

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you guys can forgive me, I was having such a writers block but hey, never late then never, right? Anyways, I probably suck in a few spots since this never happened to me personally, so if I didn't portray it realistically, I apologize.

“I’ll never understand the need to come to one of these places.” Castiel stated as he sat at a table with Dean and Sam in a small bar. Dean had dragged the two there, claiming that it would be a good time to relax before they continue of finding a way to beat the darkness.

 

“It’s supposed to be fun.” Dean hummed while taking a sip from his beer until his eyes caught sight of a fine looking woman walking past. “And to hook up.”

 

Castiel frowned but decided to say nothing more. He just figured he’d go along with Dean for now, despite his better judgement. 

 

Sam felt the same way as Cas tonight. He didn’t really want to go with Dean to the bar but he didn’t feel like arguing and he knew that Dean would not take a no for an answer. So, here he was.

 

“Come on Cas.” Dean stood from his chair. “Let’s go do some pool.”

 

“Dean, you know I can’t-” Castiel began but Dean just grabbed Castiel’s hand and tugged him to where the pool tables are, leaving Sam sitting there- which Sam didn’t mind that. He was use to it and prefer it from time to time. Of course, those times was when he was trying, and failing, to hook up with anyone. They were far and in between though.

 

He took a sip of his beer, trying to ignore everyone that passed him. He was able to do that for a few minutes until a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, making him freeze.

 

“I thought I recognized you.” A voice spoke and Sam turned his head and saw a man standing there and he could distinctly recognize him from years ago when he was a kid but he didn’t remember the name.

 

“Uh, yeah. I remember you but I don’t remember your name.” Sam stated a little apologetically.

 

“It’s fine. By the way, is your brother around?” the man questioned.

 

“Yeah, he’s over there playing pool.” 

 

“Well, since he’s busy….mind coming out and help me?” 

 

Sam frowned at that, not knowing what to think since this hunter didn’t even say anything about how different he was. This was sending up red flags and he didn’t know if the hunter would let him go get Dean. “Help you with what?”

 

“Just something wrong with my truck. I figured that he taught you a thing or two.”

 

With some hesitance he stood and followed the other hunter out and to the olive green truck that sat some feet away from the front door. 

 

“Name’s Don, by the way.” the man stated.

 

“Don...yeah, you helped our dad with that one nest of Vampires in Mississippi.” Sam remembered.

 

“Yep, that would be the one.” Don smirked at him, which made Sam feel uneasy. “We had my cousin helping, Jeb.”

 

A sudden pain flashed through him as something smashed against his back, making him lurch forward. Don quickly brought a fist around and caught Sam in the face, instantly making his lip split. The Winchester stumbled slightly and the next thing he knew, he was hit again and again until he was on the ground with his eye slowly swelling shut, a bloody knows and several bruises everywhere else.

 

“That felt good.” He heard Jeb state to Don. “Especially when it’s this freak.”

 

“Well she does need to be taught a lesson anyways.” Don shrugged. “Seriously, beating the tranny outta her will be the best lesson.”

 

Then, they descended on him, fist pounding into him and boots kicking him with such force that he would have thought that they were actually demons or angels. Pain was building and building and he could have sworn that a bone or two was going to  _ break _ -

 

“HEY!” Dean’s enraged voice echoed through the night. “Get the fuck away from my brother!”

 

The two hunters were thrown away from him by both Dean and Castiel, the later quickly kneeling down by his side. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel placed a cautious hand on the other’s shoulder. Sam said nothing and he curled up into a ball, his breaths coming out quick and hard.

 

He could vaguely hear shouting and then doors opening and shutting, a truck turning on and it speeding away.

 

“They’re gone.” Castiel reassured the tall hunter. He carefully lifted Sam’s torso before letting the hunter lean against him. “You’re safe. They can’t get to you now.”

 

Sam started to tremble against the angel and his hand came up and gripped Castiel’s trench coat and that’s when a tear slipped out of his unharmed eye.

 

“Sammy, hey,” Dean knelt down beside the two, smoothing Sam’s hair with a hand. “It’s okay, baby boy, we’ll get you back home and clean you up.”

 

What happened next was a blur for Sam. He barely felt himself being seated into the impala or that Castiel was sitting beside him in the back, holding him close. He didn’t remember even getting to the Bunker and being lead inside, down the steps and into his room.

 

Castiel’s there, fingers pressing against his forehead, healing his body until there wasn’t any physical traces of what had transpired just moments before. He was still trembling though, the words still swimming inside his head. He thought about what it would have lead to if Castiel and Dean hadn't came when they did. Would they had beaten him to death or would they…

 

“Sam,” Dean knelt down in front of him, grabbing his face to make him look at the other. “We’re in your safe space, baby boy, they can’t get to you here.”

 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Castiel added, his voice holding a dark and protective tone.

 

“They said they would beat the tranny outta me.” Sam finally spoke in a mumble and he watched as Dean’s eyes lit up with rage.

 

“Those fucking…” Dean growled through his teeth. “The next time I see them…”

 

“Dean.” Castiel rumbled, making the older Winchester shake his head and look at the two. “Get clean clothes, he needs to get out of these ones.”

 

Dean did as he was told, getting a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and setting them down on the bed.

 

It was easy for them to slip his jeans off as well as his packer- though Castiel mainly did the last part with Dean looking away- and then slipped off the plaid shirt and the shirt underneath.

 

Sam refused to let them take off his binder, though.

 

“Sam, we have to get the binder off. You know it’s not healthy keeping it on.” Dean told him but Sam just shook his head. “Come on, baby boy, please?”

 

Sam chewed his bottom lip, glancing up at Dean before finally allowing them to take his binder off. The two instantly and quickly tugged the baggy t-shirt onto him and let him lay down on the bed.

 

“Cas,” Dean glanced at the angel and then back at Sam. “I’m gonna go make some food for him, could you…”

 

Castiel nodded before shredding his trench coat and slipping off his shoes and tie before laying himself on the bed on his side, beside Sam and began to run a hand through the other’s hair.

 

Dean watched as Sam instantly gravitated towards Cas, shifting on his own side and burying his face into the angel’s chest.

 

Dean stood there for a few extra minutes, just watching the two before making his way out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him, leaving the angel to continue to comfort is younger brother.


End file.
